Annoying Orange: Magic Clam
Lybio Orange (falls asleep) Clam (eats hacking) Orange (wake up) Clam (eats hacking) Orange Hey! Some of us are tryin' to sleep over here, would you clam up already? ha, ha, ha, ha Clam I am not a Clam, I am an Oyster!! I think I swallowed a pebble or something. (eats coins hacking) Orange Whoa! Holie Mother Of Pearl! Orange - Magic Clam (ft. Toby Turner) Orange C'mon Do it again, magic clam do it again Clam No, no, it is not Magic Orange That's not what Pear said Pear Dude, you ate a rock and bleched out a pearl, that sounds like Magic. Marshmallow Yeah!!!!!! i love magic Apple Uuuugggh. You love everything. Marshmallow Yeah!!! i do love everything Clam Guys cmon this happens all the time, this is not a big deal Orange Then do it again magic clam Apple Yeah we want to see Clam I'm not a Magic Clam! I'm a Oyst--(bees hacking coughs times) Apple He swallowed a fruit fly Pear Wait let is see what happens Clam (eats butterfly hacking fly) All WOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Marshmallow Hooray for Butterfly!! Pear Guys we need to put more stuff into this magic clam Clam No I wont let you Pear Cmon open up Clam mmmmmmmm Pear Alright Orange time to do your thing, annoy him. Orange Wait, Im annoyin Clam Yes yes you are!! YOU'RE OUTRAGEOUSLIE A-(Copper Lincoln hacking coins eats) Apple Woooah! Nice roll Pear. (Magic Clam hacking eats Copper Lincoln) All WWWWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Lincoln Copper Lincoln is! In The House, What is up?!! All Magic Clam, Magic Clam, Magic Clam, Magic Clam, Magic Clam, Magic Clam Clam I am a Oyster!! Pear Yeah with a short fuse... Orange Not as short as midget apple, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Apple That's it, I'm getting in on this action! (Midget Apple running of times clam calling) Clam Stop callin' me a clam you g-(eating Midget Apple hacking) Pear Whoa!! Apple Ohhh! Whoaaaa! Clam YUU! That's so, not cool!! Orange Hey, Midget Apple- Pear Do you feel any different Apple A little!! Orange You can say that, again, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha Apple Uuuuu, whoaaaa!! Orange Whoa! Apple WHOAAAA! Pear Whoaaaaaaaaa! Apple WHOOOOOOA!!! Marshmallow Yeah!!!!!! Apple I did it,I Am A Big Apple! Orange Yah! If you squint! You can almost see the empire state building! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha Apple Uuuuuh, Orange! I am big now! You've to stop makin' fun of me Orange Yo', apple is so fat he Broke the Teacher is Desk, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha Apple UUUUUUU Pear Yo' apple is so fat he killed New ton! and Annoying Orange (laughs) Apple Heyyyyyyyyyyy Lincoln Yo' apple is so fat he weighed 4score and 7 tins yo! All (laughs) Lincoln Yah! You fat! Apple Uuuu Can we talk bout the magic clam now?! Pear Good, call. What do you feel like eatin next buddie? Clam Nothin god my mouth is not a playground! Lincoln You can say that again! Orange Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha: Good 1, Master President! Clam (growls) Show is over everiebodie!! I'm shutting it down and there is nothin you can say that will stop me! Orange Ummmm. How 'bout...Knife! Clam (chuckles) That's silly, a knife wouldn't even f-(Daneboe knifed got sliced crunches and others) and Annoying Orange Oooooh! Orange That 1 got him right in the mussel, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Ooooh! (poofing and rock, butterfly big apple) Apple Huh? Huh? Ohhhhhh...I knew that would happen... Orange Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Midget Apple Got Downsized! Ha, Ha, Ha! Pear Yep looks like we can all go back to sleep now. Lincoln (singing and he us got) Pear Wait! What's that noise?! Lincoln (singing and he us got) TIME TO PARTY LIKE IT IS 1864 YO!! WWHHHHOOOOOHHH! (end rolls) (mystery orange button) (watch more orange) Annoying Orange Chiller Microwave Effect Angry Birds Orange vs! TWITTER.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE FACEBOOK.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE